Konoha High School Remix
by K0nohaFanf1ction4u
Summary: I know this has been made at least a million times, but i wanted to take a whack at it. As usual, there is lemon, Yuri, Drama, Romance, Humor all the B.S Lol. But you won't find Yaoi here guys, sorry lol. And really the story is about Sakura moving to a new town and a new school, the rest is pretty self explainable.


Sakura was looking out the window of her car, watching her old home pass by with her friends, school, job and even family. As you guessed from the previous sentence, Sakura was moving and wasn't exactly happy about it. She was moving because her mom and dad thought it would be a better place for them since it was closer to her dads job. But Sakura didn't care, she even went as far as too suggest that she stays and watches the house while they moved away, and even suggest she live with a relative there. But to no prevail, she was long gone now and heading to their new house in Donaki town.

" Mom... This place is stupid... " Sakura said.

" Listen hunny, it's so your father can have a better job, and i used to live here when i was younger so i know you will like it. " Mebuki said, smiling at her saddened daughter to cheer her up.

" You are not me mom! You and i are totally different! I won't any new friends here, my true love is back home and so is my life! " Sakura shouted, not being swayed by her mom's smile.

" Sakura, lash out at me like that again and you're grounded " Mebuki said.

" GOOD! So i don't have to get to know this new place! " She looked out the window, seeing the new town and disliking it, despite the beautiful scenery.

" Sakura, it will be fine. I promise... Okay baby? " Her dad said. ( I don't know his name, i could Google it, but at this moment in time i don't feel like it lol, i will do it later XD )

Sakura calmed down. " ... Yes daddy... " She said, trying to be civil.

They arrive at their new house. Sakura walked around, not liking the are that much and she went into the house. " Since i was dragged here, i am picking the room i want.. That one " She pointed to the one farthest from everyone.

" Okay hunny, go ahead and get your room set up " Mebuki said, taking off her jacket.

Sakura stormed in her room with her bags and shut the door, sliding to the floor and pouting angrily. " I fucking hate this fucking place, it's stupid as shit... " She cussed, trying to get that out of her system and then sighed. " I should get my room ready now.. " She stood up and set up her room. She had her bed in the far left corner, a mirror opposite to that location. She had a poster up of her favorite band and she had a Gummie Bear chairthat was rainbow colored and translucent. Her computer was next to her bed and a spin type chair to sit on when you are on it. She liked her room but not everything else, she went to look out her window at the stars and put her headphones in her ears. " Maybe this place wont be so bad... " Sakura smiled a bit and turned around then took off her green and white no sleeved shirt and she had her bra on and she took that off too. " Oh right, i should close my window if i am gonna change " She said, turning around and her perky breasts were visible to someone she saw out there, she blushed and was shocked.

" WOOOO! NICE TITS REDHEAD! " Some yellow haired kid shouted, punching the air once.

Sakura was still shocked and then she snapped out of it and slammed the window shut and changed. " I HATE THIS PLACE! " She shouted very loudly.

Her sister ran in. " You okay Sakura? " Marina asked, ( Looks just like Sakura but with black hair and is 11 ) worriedly.

Sakura was still blushing. " Yes, someone was peeking at my boobs through the mirror. " She pouted and peeked out and he was gone. She sighed in relief.

" You barely have boobs, why would someone be looking? Anyway, mom wants you " Marina said, leaving out the room. Sakura followed to her mother, seeing she had the house nice and ready. Marina sat on the couch and turned on the T.V And watched My Little Pony.

" What mom... " Sakura asked ignorantly.

" I want you to say hello to our neighbors and their son, he is your age " She winked and nudged her arm, opening the front door and let Sakura see.

" Hi... OH MY GOD... IT'S THAT PERV! " Sakura shouted and blushed, covering her chest are automatically.

" Hmm.. Not so big after all... And you have pink hair, what the fu- " Naruto's mouth was covered by his mom.

" I'm sorry if he did something, he is... A perv... Because of his grandfather.. " Kushina face-palmed and sighed, seeing this coming years ago.

" I am Minato. That's Kushina, my wife and our son, Naruto " Minato said, gesturing to each person.

Sakura frowned at Naruto. " Say sorry... " Sakura demanding, crossing her arms.

" For what? Did i do somethin' to ya? Well.. I guess i'm sorry ya know " He shrugged.

" Ugh... Fine, i forgive you.. Is that all mom? " Sakura looked at Mebuki.

" Well i was hoping you would be more friendly but yes " She said, sighing slightly.

" Whatever, can you leave me alone for like.. Five minutes? Thanks a lot " She walked off, going into her room and shutting the door with a lot of force.

Mebuki sighed. " Sorry for her behavior, she is upset about moving " Mebuki apologized.

" Wow.. She needs to be scolded or something hahaha " Naruto laughed. Kushina slapped him in the back of his head, signalling to stop.

" No, it's fine. If you need anything, we are right next door. " Minata smiled.

" Good to know, thanks for your kindness " Mebuki smiled. " Take care now " She smiled and shut the door.

" Nice son! Hah, but you need to be more stealthy " Minato put his arms around his son, chuckling.

" Thanks dad, Pervy Sage taught me " He grinned.

" CAN YOU TWO STOP BEING SO HAPPY ABOUT SOMETHING SO STUPID!? " Kushina shouted in their ears.

" Can you stop being so mad about something so stupid? " Minato teased. Kushina hit them both in the back of the head. Sakura was in her room, trying to go to sleep, she had her Beats by Dre headphones on and was listening to an sad instrumental, ironically, it cheered her up. A smile slid across her face and suddenly she thought of some random boy. She blushed, seeing as he was fully nude, and then he walked up to her and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. Everything evaporated into a bright white light and she saw nothing until finally she opened her eyes and it was morning.

" W-what was that?... " She asked herself, rubbing her head in confusion. She looked at her Hello Kitty alarm clock and panicked. " I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! " Sakura jumped out of bed and brushed her teeth, washed her face while she was in the shower and then ran downstairs, dressed in her old uniform and then grabbed the door knob, twisting and opening it and saw the new town before her. She stopped and sighed, looking down and shaking her head. " ... I forgot, i am still at hell.. " She shut the door and turned around, her mother right behind her.

" SAKURA! " Mebuki shouted. " Never cuss again! " She slapped her ass hard once, Sakura jumped and sighed with a pout.

" Mom, i'm to old fr spankings, so stop.. " Sakura rubbed her now sore booty.

" Here's your lunch " Mebuki handed Sakura her lunch.

Sakura took it and looked at her confused. " Mom, uh, new town, new me, new SCHOOL.. I haven't signed up for any schools yet " Sakura said, looking in her lunch bag and ate a cherry.

" Nope, wrong. I signed you up a week before we moved " Mebuki said, smirking.

" .. So it really was no use to try and stay huh? Alright, i guess i better change and then go.. " Sakura said as she began to walk towards the stairs but was stopped by Mebuki's arm.

" Oh yeah, it's public school so it will be uh... Ya know, a little... Different heh.. Just two blocks up and take a left kay? " Mebuki smiled. Sakura sighed and walked away, changing into a red tank top and black booty shorts, not caring if her mom objected, she had her long pink hair in a bun, letting the rest fall down on her forehead and she put on some of her old friendship bracelets on her left wrist and one on her ankle, obviously an anklet and some white black and red Nike shoes. She walked down the stairs and had her Hello Kitty book bag on as she opened the door and looked back into the house. " I wonder... Is that boy... Someone i know?.. " Sakura asked herself. Shrugging it off, she shut the door and headed off to school. She felt a couple stares but was proud of them, she must've been sexy. She got to school and let out a nervous breath, hoping public school would be the same as her usual charter and special schools. Literally the first step she took in she could tell it was WAY different than her other schools. " S-shit... " Sakura said, scared as she saw all of the attention pointed on her.

" WHOA! SEE HER!? I KNOW HER! " Naruto ran to her and put his arm to Sakura then pulled her close to her. " What's up Pinky? " He asked, picking his nose with his spare hand.

Her eyes widened. " GET OFF ME! I-i mean uh.. N-noting mostly, i am just a little nervous " She looked around at everyone then looked down so no one could make eye contact.

" Naruto... Leave her alone... And let's hurry to class " Sasuke said, taking off his dark grey hoodie and he looked at Sakura for a sec.

Sakura's head shot up in surprise and saw Sasuke. " ... Y-you're... " Sakura was in awe, she saw the boy that was in her dreams.

" What?.. Anyway, i guess you're new.. No one else walks around in panties like that " Sasuke said, mentally patting himself on the back for the joke.

" HAHA! SO TRUE SASUKE! " Naruto shouted, patting Sasuke on the back physically.

" You are so loud! Shut up! " Sasuke sighed. " .. Let's go. " Sasuke said, turning around and starting to walk towards his class.

" No wait!.. Can you show me around?... I am new and- " Sakura was saying until Sasuke interrupted.

" No. Find out yourself, i am not a walking chauffeur " Sasuke said, patting himself on the back once more mentally.

"... Weak Sasuke.. " Naruto shook his head in disgust of the terrible joke.

" SHUT UP!.. No, find out yourself.. " Sasuke said, walking off. Naruto followed.

" ... All i asked was can someone show me around.. " She sighed. " FINE! YOU TWO WEIRDOS!... " Sakura shook her fist at them. She sighed and walked endlessly to nowhere. Some girl with long blonde hair stopped her after a while.

" Hey girl, you new? I'll show you around, don't worry " She said, putting her hands on her back.

" Thank you so much " Sakura smiled and looked in her face. " You are very pretty for someone who goes to public school. Err, uh i mean.. N-never mind.. " Sakura blushed, feeling embarrassed.

" Heheh, thanks. Anyway, do you know what class you are going too? " She asked.

" U-uhhh... Umm.. No, but i don't wanna bother you, it's okay.. " Sakura said, trying not to get in the way of someones life.

" Nonsense, what's your name? " She asked.

" Sakura Haruno.. Your's? " Sakura asked.

" Ino Yamanaka, star pupil of the class and soon to be class pres hehe. Hey, i'll just slip you into my class, the teacher wont notice " Ino smiled.

Sakura giggled. " You sure? Well if you say so Ino " Sakura smiled and watched Ino walk forward, she followed. **" She is nice.. I think i will like her, unlike that stupid Naruto or... S-Sa... Sausage...? WHAT WAS HIS NAME!? " **Sakura thought, her inner self more like.

Ino opened the door to her class and walked in. " What's up peeps!? This is my new homie, Sakura~ " Ino gestured to Sakura, posing cutely kinda.

" H-hi, I hope to be greatly acquainted with all of you.. " Sakura bowed.

" ... PFFT! HAHAHAHA! WHAT IS THIS!? CHARTER SCHOOL OR SOMETHING!? " Kiba laughed wildly, his dog Akamaru in his shirt, breaking several rules most definitely. Everyone laughed and even the dog barked, then Ino walked up to Kiba and slapped him.

" Shush, she is trying to make an impression.. Sit next to him.. " Ino pointed to Sai. " He will protect you kay? " She smiled and went to her seat, right next to Temari, they never spoke but they knew a lot about one another from always somehow being put together, along with her best guy friend, Shikamaru. Sakura sat next to Sai, she looked at him closely and decided that he was to weird looking, but kinda cute, for her to talk too.

Sai smiled at her. " My girlfriend is Ino, apparently she would like for you to sit next to me. Quite strange indeed.. I am Sai, how do you like or school so far Sakura-chan? " He asked, putting on a smile once more.

She looked at him and giggled a bit. " Another sorta sophisticated character... It is... Exciting, sorta obnoxious to be honest.. " She sighed a bit.

Sai put his hand on her hair. " It's okay, you are very pretty so you will make it here for sure " He smiled.

" T-thank yo so much.. " She blushed a bit and saw Sasuke sitting a few rows ahead of her. " IT'S YOU! SAUSAGE KAY! " Sakura shouted out at Sasuke.

The teacher looked at Sakura. " Sakura, sit down. You are interrupting my class.. " Mrs. Sarutobi said.

" I am sorry Miss.. " She sat back down, Sasuke turned his head and looked at her without saying anything. " W-what?... " She whispered at him.

" ... One, my name is not Sausage Kay... Two, my name is Sasuke... And three.. Your hair... I kinda love it... " He said plainly, sending different vibes to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes sprung open and she had a flash back to her weird dream. _" Your hair... It is lovely.. I love it... " _Said Sasuke. " You told me that before... " She said, looking straight into his eyes. Sai looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

" I don't think i did.. Sakura, right?.. Try not to be so under me and, if possible, infatuated with me... " Sasuke said, turning around and looking back at Mrs. Sarutobi.

Just then, Naruto walked in. " Oh man! I just realized how big your boobs are Kurenai-Sensei! " Naruto said, zipping up his pants from going to the bathroom.

" You say that every time you come to class... Take a seat and if you have to look at my boobs or any, keep your thoughts to yourself " She sighed.

Naruto smiled. " Yes ma'am! " He ran to sit next to Sasuke. " Yo, why you lookin' so down bro? " Naruto asked.

" .. I don't... " He said, calmly looking through his phone.

~ Half an hour later ~

" FINALLY! CLASS IS OVER! " Naruto shouted out and stretched as he stood up from his seat and started walking out the door, as did all the other students except Sakura. She was gazing off into the stars and suddenly another flash back of her dream happened. _" I wonder.. Can you see?... See what truly matters?... " _She heard, it rang in her head over and over until finally Sasuke patted her shoulder.

" Get up, let's go.. Our next class is gonna start.. " Sasuke said, looking after her a little.

She looked up at his stunning handsomeness and she blushed then looked and her arm. " I-i am kinda feeling bad.. Can you help me there? " She asked, wanting Sasuke to hold her.

He sighed. " Okay.. " He put his arms around her back and held around her waist area. She blushed and leaned her head on his chest.

" Thanks... You are not so mean after all... " She smiled, feeling the warmness of his hands on her.

" ... " He said nothing and started walking slowly to their next class. " Sakura.. Why is it that you look at me like that so often ever since we met?.. " He asked, unsure of what it meant.

" ... You won't get it.. Or either it's far to embarrassing... " She said, looking down slightly as she kept her weight on him.

" ... Do you like me? " He asked.

" I-i wouldn't say that... " She said, blushing a little. He looked down at her.

" In this school, things aren't just happy this and happy that... So if you have some sort of idiotic dream or some sort of desire.. Give up before you fail and the failure consumes you.. " Sasuke said, calmly yet slightly harshly.

" I don't have a desire... Nor do i have an idiotic dream, i only wanna be accepted by all of you people.. And then some.. " She said, referring to her wanting him to be hers.

He sighed. " Heh, well it won't be easy to make me just accept you, i think you are sorta strange. I have my friends that i trust and accept " Sasuke said.

" You mean like the perverted idiot and your reflection in the mirror? " She teased, giggling slightly.

" Haha, true. Well, you seem pretty okay.. But i don't open up to anyone... " He said.

" ... You don't know that?... What if, say, i were to get close to you... I am sure i can get you to feel open with me.. " She said, looking in his eyes.

He looked in her eyes and smiled, she found this smile to be so cute that she could even feel her pussy leaking slightly. " Really? Well i will hold you too that. Oh an by the way.. You might wanna uhh.. " He blushed, feeling her crotch rubbing against his leg.

" O-OH! I AM SO SORRY! " She was blushing so red and almost fainting. He laughed so hard.

" I CAN;T BELIEVE YOU WERE RUBBING- " Sasuke started laughing about Sakura getting that horny until Sakura covered her mouth.

" Please Sasuke-kun... I... I... I am sorry... D-don't tell anyone else... I'll do anything... I promise. " She blushed and looked around frantically, but slowly still.

" Well for one, how about you stop faking your sickness? And then follow me " He smiled.

She giggled and stood on her two feet. " Okay! Where we goin'? " She asked, innocently following him. He went into the boys bathroom. " I can't do in there.. " She said.

" Says who? " He said, pulling out his phone.

" Says the respectful laws of school.. " She answered.

" ... " He sighed. " You realize why i wanna bring you in here? " He asked, knowing that she must be joking.

Sakura shook her head. " Nah, why?.. " Sakura asked.

" Sakura.. You are one of a kind... Anyway, just come in.. " Sasuke urged her.

" Sasuke, i am not going in the boys bathroom.. I am a girl, i am not breaking rules " Sakura said.

Sasuke made the most attractive face he could. " Even when this face asks? "

" Yes... Even if that face asks, i say no... N O NO! " Sakura sighed and stormed off. " I'LL FIND MY WAY TO CLASS ON MY OWN! " Sakura said, just now getting why he was asking. Sasuke looked at her walk off.

" ... She... Turned me down... " He was shocked.

It had been 20 minutes and Sakura was still angry, storming around the school. " Oh... My... Fucking... Gawd... Why is it that every boy here is a perv?! " She said.

" Mostly because this school isn't very protective of their rules and regulations... " Someone said.

" AH! IT'S A GHOST! " Sakura got scared and almost shit her pants.

" D-did i startle you?... I am sorry.. " Hanna said. ( This is a random O.C I don't know if you all will like her so please tell me if you do. She wears the uniform obviously, and when outside of school i will tell you what she is wearing. The school uniform is the same uniform as every Japanese/Anime uniform on a series. Tighter, baggier or more decorated for that character. Hanna has short brownish blonde hair that was very silky and shiny. She has two bangs on each side of her face that go to her shoulders and it covers her ears from frontal view, she has sorta plump lips that are usually a light shade of pink that you barely see. She has long lashed and sorta thick eye brows but not to thick. Her eye brows are black though. Her eyes are brown and she is 5'4 and she weighs about the same as every girl in here, though it doesn't matter, but her figure is very feminine and also petite. And her personality will be found out... But for those who like things to be quick and sweet.. She is creeeeeeepppyyyy, but also sexy lol )

Sakura looked down at her and backed up. " H-how long were you there?... " Sakura asked, looking around to see how she didn't see her.

" Well, not for long, but ever since you left Sasuke... I wonder what type of stuff had to go on for you too leave him, he is pretty damn sexy, not to mention his big dick and not a bad ass either.. " She said, creepily getting closer. " I like yours better though... But i never touched yours... Oh by the way, i think maybe you need to wash that cum off... You are leaving a great pussy smell traveling you... I can tell you use Cherry Blossom Temptation Shampoo.. I like the smell very much.. " She said, sniffing Sakura.

" ... W-WHAT THE FUCK!?... " She shouted in shock of the weirdness. **" Hey cool it sexy, i like her, she is a complete psycho. She must be GREAT in bed! " **Sakura's inner self said. **" STAY OUTTA THIS! SHE IS FAR TO CREEPY AND I AM NOT INTO GIRLS YOU DYKE! " **Sakura shouted at her inner self in her head. " W-well... Thanks, i guess.. I am gonna go clean it now... " Sakura said, walking away but looking back at Hanna to make sure she wasn't following. Once she got to the bathroom she heard people in there.

" I always wanted to fuck Sasuke, i think it's the glasses or something.. He fucks pretty much every girl so i have a good chance.. " Karin said, fixing her hair up. Her groupies, Jane and Dekona ( Jane was a tall white girl with a nice pair of tits and blonde. And Dekona was a slightly shorter black girl with a big booty, long white hair. ) Were there with her.

Dekona smiled. " She ain't nothin' on you girl~ Watch, you and all of us will be banged by Sasuke-kun " She said in a New York/Brooklyn accent. Jane hugged around Dekona.

" Yeah yeah, i guess.. For now let's just worry about my pussy getting fucked, kay? " Karin said, turning around now that she was done fixing herself up. Sakura walked in and blushed.

" Hi guys, i-i have to umm... D-do something... " Sakura said covering her pussy juice stains.

" ... You... Are wet aren't you?! I SMELL SASUKE'S COLOGNE! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SASUKE BABY!? " Karin walked to Sakura quickly with a frown.

Sakura was nervous as she saw Jane and Dekona close in on her and she got on her knees and covered her head. " I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY AM! I BRUSHED UP ONTO SASUKE UNCONTROLLABLY AND STARTED GETTING WET! PLEASE DON'T JUMP ME! " Sakura pleaded, her head down to show them respect.

" ... You bitch, do you know everything i did for Sasuke!? And you do this!? Fine we won't jump you, just stand up for me... " Karina said, smirking.

" Jane, get the scissors... " Dekona chuckled. Jane grabbed the scissors and handed them to Dekona and she smirked and then looked down at Sakura. " SHE SAID STAND BITCH! " Dekona shouted, in her authentic New York/Brooklyn accent.

" Y-yes... " She stood to her feet, confused as to what will happen. She rubbed her arm nervously. " W-what now?... " Sakura asked as Dekona grabbed her hair tightly and cut her hair, and she didn't do it carefully. " AH! STOP! IT TOOK YEARS TO GROW THAT! " Sakura pushed her and ran towards the door. Jane grabbed her and threw her down then punched her in the face, her lips started bleeding and she cried a bit. " Please... I need my hair... " She grabbed her hair and Dekona sighed.

" Listen girl, i'm just tryna make my girl Karin happy, so chill and i'ma chop dat hair iight? " She said, cutting more. " There, see? Ain't to short... Pfft, yes it is! AHAHA " She laughed and Karin smiled.

" Looks good on you, come on girls. It's time to work on our sexy approach " She said, walking out as her butt switched with every step, as did Dekona's and Jane's as they left, chuckling.

Sakura watched them leave and as soon as they did she collapsed on the floor completely, crying so so so hard. After like, 12 minutes of crying she stood up and wiped her eyes then looked at herself. " A-all i did was... I... I just wanted to... Clean up.. A-and i get my hair cut, my lip busted... And my dignity taken... " She said quietly and heard the door creak open.

" Sakura this is where you were? What, were you taking a dump? .. OMG! YOUR HAIR! What happened?... " Ino ran in, holding Sakura.

" Someone cut it because i... Because i... Called her ugly.. " She lied, not being to bring herself to tell the truth.

Ino gasped and saw her lip bleeding. " Well.. Don't start trouble or it is exactly what you will get... Anyway... Let me fix your hair.. " Ino said, feeling concern for her newest friend. Sakura nodded and let her fix her hair. Going from hair that went to her butt to hair that went to a little further than the middle of her neck, she felt so different. But all in all, Ino did a good job on her hair and she was pleased with it. " Like it hun? " Ino asked.

" Yep! Thanks so much Ino... You are my one and only friend in this terrible place.. " She said. " .. Give me your number, we can text and talk and stuff " She smiled. Ino nodded and handed Sakura her phone, Sakura put her number in her phone. " Here... I am leaving school early so i can tell my mom.. Tell the teachers that iiii... Uhmm... Ate a bad pie... PEACE! " She put up her deuces and jumped out the girls bathroom's window, it was close to the ground. She was running home and trying to cover her head on the way there. When she got home she put her keys in the knobs key socket and she tried to get in quickly and quietly. She made it in, but sadly when she shut the door she heard foot steps coming from the stairs. It was her little sister Marina.

" Mom! Is that you?.. I want my gummi bears... I heard the door open.. " She said, walking down the stairs. Sakura got hella dramatic and jumped behind the couch.

" Marina, i am in the kitchen~ " Sakura mimicked her mother's voice, hoping to make her sister leave the area so she was clear to go to her room without anyone seeing her, and giving their two sense on what had happened. Marina looked back at the kitchen and walked in slowly, looking around for her mother. Sakura laughed to herself as she ran up to her room and shut the door. " IT WAS ME MARINA! HA! " Sakura shouted from her room. She sat on her bed and decided to change her clothes since she had pretty much soiled them with her pussy juice. She took off her booty shorts and threw them on the floor, not caring since she wasn't neat really. Sakura then took of her red tank top and threw it to the side, wearing nothing but her bra and panties then kicked her shoes off, they were nude color, she grabbed a new pair of underwear then put it on her bed for her to put on when she came back. She stood and walked to the door then opened it, going into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel from the towel-rack then bent over the bath and turned on the shower. The water had hit her head and she jumped a bit from the sudden heat, but then stood back to take off the remaining layers of her clothing, shutting the door and getting into the shower and feeling the warm water pitter patter on her almost flat chest and nipples, which cause her to blush a bit from enjoying the sensation. She moved a bit so it wouldn't touch them then let her hair get drenched in water. " ... Sasuke is such a perv... He expected me to.. He has a lot of nerve... " She said to herself. " But i did brush up on him... But i am no slut... I don't just have sex with anyone though... " Sakura put her hand on her pussy. " But i could really go for a dick right now... I am 16 and almost 17 and i am still a virgin.. Maybe i should have let him do me.. " She said, now pressing her fingers forcefully against her pussy lips and her clit, she let out a tiny moan that was hidded by the sound of water. " Sasuke-kun, no, you're so big.. " Sakura said, imaging Sasuke and her having sex, talking dirty. In Sakura's mind: Sasuke kissed her on her neck then grabbed her butt, she felt his dick get hard on her leg and she blushed as she grabbed it and pulled, hearing his manly moan, so pleased by her soft smooth hands. " You must really want this pussy, you can have what you want but remember that i can get what i want too " Sakura winked at him and he blsuhed then nodded, she jerked him as she began to get on her knees and kiss his dick and lick it like a lollipop. " Mmm, dick flavored lollipops are my favorite, and it has the best filling " She winked and sucked him hard, he let out a moan and put his hand on her hair and grasped it, pushing her head into his crotch area, face fucking her hard until her grunted and came in mouth. " Good Sakura-chan, but i think you need more " Sasuke said, pulling her up to him and bent her over, shoving his dick really hard into her butt without any warning. " I didn't feel like having blood on my dick " Sasuke smirked. " AAAHHH! " She screamed, feeling deep pain in her asshole and she grit her teeth. Sasuke fucked her asshole fast and hard, not really caring much for her pain and suddenly she started to feel the pleasure as she smiled and drool dripped from her mouth, the pleasure far exceeding anything she ever felt. " Oh my gawd~ It's so tight, i feel like i could rip around you " Sakura said, backing her ass up on his big dick and he forcefully put his hands on her waist and pulled it down on him. Sakura moaned loudly and came. " AUUUHHH~ MY ASS~! " She screamed out, this turned Sasuke on and he smiled then pulled her down really hard for one last hard hump and he came far up into her tight rosey pink asshole. He moaned a little and panted, as did Sakura and she wiggled her butt around while Sasuke still had his dick in there. " So crazy, hehe " She said, her eyes made heart shapes and she kept cumming. Sasuke chuckled and slapped her ass hard once. " You are so crazy " He said. Then she left her mind and had came then looked at her skin, seeing it was getting all wrinkly from being in so long. She giggled at herself a bit, looking like an old lady as she turned the shower off and the water then got out and dried off. She put a towel around her body and then walked out, going into her room and putting on her new underwear which was laced pink and black panties, and a matching bra. She then put on a very long shirt that matched her Emerald eyes and laid on her bed. " I hate this place... But i also kinda love it... Ino made things easier.. While everything else seems to just bring it back up to hard... What do i do...? " Sakura asked herself, closing her eyes and thinking but fell asleep in he process.

_ This is one of my new stories, and yes i was inspired by Konoha High, but i promise promise PROMISE you that it will be different. And funny thing is, i only ever watched the first episode lol so everything besides the hair thing is all my idea. Please enjoy and leave a review, follow or favorite. Or just read, but the feed back is nice. Also, this isn't all about Sakura, so all you Sakura haters can calm down lol, she is just the story starter i guess... Have fun reading, and tell me what you think about Hanna? Too creepy? Not creepy enough? Or get that crazy bitch out!..? Lol, have fun reading. And my new catch phrase... Review, Follow or Favorite, well just read, idgaf what you do after that lol._


End file.
